


"Bondage Fun"

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy finally has time for bondage fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Bondage Fun"

**Author's Note:**

> Set three years after "Chosen." (And no, in this AU, Spike has not returned.)
> 
> Warnings: explicit hetsex between consenting adults, tame bondage

> _Giles:If you are Buffy then you'll let me tie you up w-without killing me, until we find out if you're telling the truth.  
> Buffy (in Faith's body): Faith has taken my body and for all we know she's taken it to Mexico by now, I-I don't have time for bondage fun.  
> -Who Are You (4.16)_

Buffy's wrists were tried to the headboard with a red silk sash, and her bare skin glistened as she writhed under the ministrations of Giles' tongue. He was nude, too, two wrists handcuffed behind his back. He seemed to spend forever on her breasts -- licking, sucking, nibbling. "God Giles, just fuck me already." Eventually he moved his mouth down there and the teasing was even worse. "I'm -- gonna -- kill -- you -- " she gasped.

"What, would you like me to stop?" he asked innocently.

"Fuck no. I want you to let me come already."

"Ah, well then." And his expert tongue sent her into such spasms that she screamed.

She lay panting for a moment and then wrenched her wrists free and pounced on him, biting his nipples and rubbing her crotch against his penis.

"Bloody unfair," he gasped.

"Slayer strength, what can ya do?" she replied breezily.

When she was done with his chest, tongue and fingers everywhere, she began to tease his penis with her tongue. Quick sharp strokes, then longer ones.

"Oh God, have some pity," he moaned.

"What, would you like me to stop?" she asked innocently.

He glared at her.

She began in earnest now, and just when he thought he could bear no more she pulled him down onto and into her.

After he had recovered he asked her, "Would you mind uncuffing me now?"

"No problem," she replied brightly, reaching over to retrieve the keys from the beside table.

Hands free he propped himself up on his elbows and stroked her hair with one hand. "I would never have imagined such a tiny body could be so hungry."

"That's us crazy Americans -- all full of surprises. Want to have another go?"

He sighed. "You're more the teenager now at 24 than you were at any other time in my acquaintance."

Her face grew serious. "I never got to be a teenager. Not after Merrick showed up. We've been training the Cleveland gang three years now and they don't need us anymore. I finally get to have the life I was denied. 10 years I have to make up."

He nodded, then asked another question: "Why me? Why this? Why here?"

"Perhaps no one has mentioned this to you before, but you're quite the attractive specimen. You've been one of the closest people to me throughout this whole thing, the only person still with me now that we're free to lead our own lives. Once I stopped seeing you as a teacher or a father, I started seeing you as a friend and then, well, you know how these things go, more than a friend and all that. And as for the sex, I'm about power. I think it's a Slayer thing. Power given up or retained on my own terms. And it's about punishing myself, because I've always had a complex like that -- you never did see those scars, did you?"

He looked down at her, his sweet strong broken renewed Slayer daughter lover, and he kissed her, because he didn't know what else to do.


End file.
